


revenge

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Vampires, eradoth had it coming to him lol, hes a piece of shit, revenge stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “At exactly midnight tonight when the moon is full, we’ll play a game of Cat and Mouse. I’m sure you of all people are familiar with the concept of this game, right? One person plays Cat and tries to catch the person playing Mouse. If you can find me before sunrise at six in the morning, I’ll tell you everything. I’ll even let you get your revenge on me."





	revenge

The sound of Eradoth’s ringing cell phone when he first comes to is similar to that of a jack-hammer pounding into his skull.

At first, his memory is blurry. The room he’s in is unfamiliar and his head swims with dizziness when he found the strength to sit himself up. He’s laying on a cold, concrete floor in what looks to be some abandoned warehouse in God knows where. His wrists are burning and his mouth feels dry - which is oddly a more unpleasant duo than one might think, especially when sunlight is glaring through an uncovered window directly into your face. He wipes away the water that gathers in his eyes and slides backward until he meets a wall, just as icy as the floor.

The ringing of his cell phone continues. 

With a loud sigh, he licks his lips - as dry as his tongue is - and reaches into his pocket. His fingers are unsteady, vision fuzzy as his eyes focus on the caller’s name.

_ Unknown. _

He answers it anyway.

“Hello?” He manages, weaker than he would ever like to think he can sound.

The voice that comes through the other side is familiar, yet he can’t place it to a person right away.

_ “You know… I’ve heard some people say second times are far better than the first. So I have to ask you… which was more impressive? The first time I tricked you, or the second?” _

A cute giggle punctuates the end of her words, so soothing it almost sounded like soft bells. 

It hits Eradoth right then and there what’s happening. A flood of memories from the night prior comes washing over him. He was in one of those bars, and he’d finally found that gentle beauty that had stolen from him a week ago. She was hurrying along in the night, likely ready to jump back into her hiding place when he’d stopped her in her tracks as she tried to slip away into the shadows unnoticed. She was petrified, begged for forgiveness, but he would have none of it. 

Eradoth had planned on taking her blood, but the moment he swooped in to try, she’d started rambling on about being put up to something. He didn’t quite understand, forcing her to explain herself. She’d gone on to say there were things going on much bigger behind the scenes, and that she would never do something as cruel as stealing blood from a vampire without a strong motive. She had begged him to show him what she meant, begged him to stop whatever was happening from going any further. She had looked so sincere, underneath the gentle light of the moon. Her beauty was glowing, soft blue hair fall in front of her face. Her eyes were shimmering with tears, lips faltering on a hundred apologies.

Eradoth was always weak to seeing women cry. He decided he’d hear her out, let her guide him to the source of all this mess. They’d arrived to some quiet location, and with shaking words she said this was the place. Eradoth had bravely entered the house...

Then, everything went dark. The only thing he could hear was her laughter, so gentle and soft. She mocked the fact he’d listened to her yet again.

Now, here he was. This wasn’t the same place he was at when he passed out. She definitely stole more blood from him, if the burning sensation in his wrists were any indication of that. 

“How did you get my number?” Eradoth whispered. He’d have to feed soon, which would be difficult given it was daylight outside.

_ “You’re worried about that? Right now?” _

“Never mind. Not really.”

There were bigger fish to fry than this after all. The bigger issue is that she’d duped him again. Lured him somewhere and stole the blood right out of his veins. Once he got ahold of her, he would only hope she’s going to look just as pretty in a coffin as she does when she’s alive. 

_ “I bet you’re wondering why I went through all this trouble for just two little vials of blood. I suppose… I do owe you some sort of explanation.” _

“It won’t protect you from my wrath, if that’s what you’re hoping.”

_ “I decided I’m not going to tell you anything. At least, not until we have one last game. Just you and I.” _

Games. She’d mentioned playing games before. She must really find him to be some sort of toy. The idea makes what’s left of his blood boil and his rage hot. He was Eradoth Mordecai for crying out loud, the reigning prince of this entire city! How dare some flimsy person think she can just make a joke out of him?

_ “At exactly midnight tonight when the moon is full, we’ll play a game of Cat and Mouse. I’m sure you of all people are familiar with the concept of this game, right? One person plays Cat and tries to catch the person playing Mouse. If you can find me before sunrise at six in the morning, I’ll tell you everything. I’ll even let you get your revenge on me. You could keep me around to be your personal blood bag, or perhaps I’ll live to see you make good on your promise of making me suffer through a painful death.” _

She sighed, sounding troubled. How ironic.

_ “However, if you can’t find me before then, I’ll be gone. Vanished, like a ghost into thin air. You won’t ever get the answers you seek. You won’t ever be able to find me again.” _

“You sound sure of that.”

_ “I am. You only have so little time. I’d pull yourself together - you sound awful!” _

She laughed again. Eradoth clenched his fists. He may not have his entire strength, but he still felt like he could punch through this brick wall if he so desired. He wasn’t ever going to let her get away with this. Vanish into thin air, his ass. He would spend eternity hunting for her if it meant exacting his revenge. Sure, it would make him look like a fool but his honor was on the line here. His image ruined by those who knew what happened, being tricked by a mortal of all people.

Or was she?

“You’re not human,” He spat. “You can’t possibly be.”

_ “Right on the nose! I’ll answer that for you too… if you can find me, Mr. Cat! I’ll be looking forward to our game tonight.” _

He growled, sharp and threatening right into the phone.

“At least answer me about who you are.”

Silence. Then, after a few awkward moments, she gasped.

_ “Golly gee! We’ve been talking all this time and you don’t even know my name! Well then, Mr. Cat, you’ll be pleased to know my name is Echo Crow. Sound familiar?” _

Eradoth had been alive for many, many years. But if there was one family name that stuck with him, it was most definitely the Crow line. Perhaps, more specifically, the only other Crow in his life that he’d known of personally.

“Agatha Crow. You’re a descendant of Agatha Crow.”

Everything was quiet again. Eradoth for a few moments had wondered if they’d lost connection, but when she spoke again, her voice was lower… much more chilling than the soft sweet one he’d become accustomed to hearing.

__ “I’ll get the revenge on you she never got the chance to have. I will never let you get away with what you did to her. See you later… Mr. Cat.”  
  


The line went dead.

Eradoth immediately tried to dial the number back, but it had been blocked.

This was absurd. Some random distant relative of Agatha’s was truly going to avenge her for something that happened likely over a hundred years ago? Ridiculous. 

Eradoth knew he had no choice though. If she was really related to Agatha, he could have some trouble on his hands. He would have to feed as soon as possible, get himself together, and immediately search for her. Forget waiting until midnight for this cutesy little game of hers.

When he found her, this was going to be over once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> ija;ifj;ajgsgoijsfg yay first story done


End file.
